Various types of ink troughs are used in the printing field, and reference is made to German Patent Publication DE-AS No 11 62 852. The ink trough there disclosed has lateral sides which include elastic material forming bearing shoes and having end portions which match the circumference of the duct roller. The ink duct blade is located between the side walls and fits with its end walls against the side walls and the bearing shoes secured thereto. The engagement surface between the duct blade and the shoes causes problems, however, since, due to manufacturing tolerances and changes in elongation, for example under heating of the ink and the operating components, ink can ooze or leak out of a gap which can form between the end of the duct blade and the shoes or side walls forming and limiting the lateral end of the ink trough.